


Stupid Sad and Horny

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hopeful Ending, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Our favorite dumb robot couple couldn't even wait 5 minutes after 9S' revival to get down and dirty.I have no idea what I'm doing anymore.Inspired by this comic.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Stupid Sad and Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Tank and I are working on Limbo. No idea when the chapter will be up so bear with us, thank u.

“N-nines…” 2B sighed, kneeling over him with a tear-stained smile on her face. “I’m so...I’m so glad.”

“2...2B?” 9S looked at her. The woman before him certainly did look like his partner, albeit much more frazzled and in soiled Resistance clothing much too large for her. 

But 2B was dead. He saw it. The pods confirmed it. And he killed her again and again and again in the tower. 

She was nothing more than a clone sent to torment him even more.

Yet… there was something about her that felt real, genuine. And it wasn’t just the fact she was speaking, or crying, or wearing strange clothes. She looked _alive._ Tired and broken, but alive. 

“2B is...is it really you?” The words came out as a strained whimper. His whole body ached and screamed at him to reach out and touch her, to caress her cheek. He had to confirm she was real, he had to know this was reality and not another sick trick from the machines.

2B nodded, her smile was crooked and awkward as if she had never done it before. He continued to stare at her, his body rigid and breathing shallow. Tears flowed from her eyes and smeared across her face as she furiously wiped them away. 

“I’m here, Nines,” she breathed and reached out to him. He flinched and closed his eyes as she drew near his face. She hesitated for a moment but placed her palm against his trembling cheek. It was so gentle. So warm, unlike the hand of the clone from the tower. 

The clone. The one he…

He winced and gripped his arm. Thinking about that made his gut twist. 

Wait.

His eyes shot open and he looked to his arm. _His_ arm. He held it to his face and flexed his fingers. Not a scratch on it, with no sign of damage other than his torn sleeve. But...how?

2B took his hand in hers and pulled it away. The way she did it...so tender; her thumb traced a small scar on his cheek. Something sharp scratched at his skin as she let the tips of her fingers come to rest on his cheekbone.

“Wha?” 9S gasped. Something was wrong, it felt damn and grimy and jagged as if she... He pulled her hand away and held it in front of him. 2B’s gaze dimmed and for the first time since he awoke, she looked away. She pulled her other hand away and hid it behind her back.

A chill ran up 9S’ spine. Her hand. Her gloves were tattered and bloody and did nothing to conceal the damage beneath them. Skin was peeling away on some fingers, dirt and grime clung to the exposed wiring. Her palms and thumbs seemed relatively undamaged like she had been digging into frozen ground with her fingers. His jaw dropped and he looked up at her; she slowly turned her gaze back to him and tugged her hand away.

“It’s fine,” she smiled before he could say anything. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“B-but, 2B--” his words were cut off by 2B’s lips on his. He squealed and went rigid, eyes wide, and pulse racing. She was…

Something tugged at his chest, like something large and powerful wrapped its invisible fingers around his heart and tightened its grip. 2B pulled back and rested her forehead on his, sighing. 9S was frozen in place, unable to move or respond. Did she just..?

“Nines?” 2B’s expression shifted to that of uncertainty.

9S pressed the tips of his fingers to his lips. He could still feel the lingering sensation of her on his skin. Longing filled his body and urged him forward. More. He needed more.

In a flash he was on her, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a crushing hug. He smashed his lips against hers and squeezed her tight. More.

“2B...2B!” 9S wailed into her, tears bubbling up into his eyes. “It’s you. It’s you. I thought I--I thought...you…”

“The pods, they rebuilt us” she whispered, rubbing her hands up and down his back. He could feel the jagged metal in her damaged hands snagging along his coat but he didn’t care. He didn’t care as long as it didn’t hurt her.

More. He wasn’t close enough. 

9S shut his eyes as old memories resurfaced. She left him. She left him alone in the unforgiving world and now she was back and every part of him screamed to make up for lost time all at once. 

“2B why?” he whimpered, shifting his body and pulling her closer to him. “Why did you leave me?”

2B paused. “I was infected.”

“I could have--” his breath hitched in his throat and he felt tears threatening to fall. He couldn’t say anything more. He just needed to hold her and feel her.

2B shifted closer and closer until she was flush against him and between his legs. She kissed him again, tongue poking out to lick at his upper lip. He returned the gesture, closing his eyes, and focusing on how she felt and tasted. It was so real, so warm, so soft, and almost sweet despite being mostly just water. But it was _her_ and to him, it would always be sweet.

Their kisses became more hungry, frantic, desperate. 2B forced her tongue into his mouth; the feeling sent shivers down 9S’ spine and stars across his vision. They went at each other hungrily, almost choking on each other’s tongues. He couldn’t say why it felt so good. It was a strange display of affection but a display that made his gut twist and hair stand on end, begging him to get more.

9S slid his hands under her shirt and against her burning skin. She let out a small noise which spurred him on even more. He ripped off his gloves and went back to sliding his hands up and down every inch of her body, cataloging every scar and blemish on her. His hands slid up higher and higher and he traced his fingers up the groove of her back and around her sharp shoulder blades. 

His mind had emptied of everything that was not 2B at that moment, alive and warm and reciprocating her feelings between his legs.

 _Fuck_.

At that moment he became acutely aware of growing pressure in his groin. He was sure 2B could feel it too as she swayed against him and tugged at his hair and nipped at his throat. The discomfort grew quickly and he found himself unable to hold back pushing his hips up against her. 

A small grunt from 2B pulled him back to his senses and he forced himself still. No, this wasn’t right. He just came back to life; they had things to do before _that_. Things like fixing her hands and… his mind drew a blank after that and he let out a small whimper. 

“I-I…” he gasped, eyes watering. 2B let out a hum of acknowledgment but continued to caress him and slide them closer and closer to the wall. “We h-have to--” his back hit the wall and another jolt ran up his spine as 2B pinned his arms to the concrete and forced her lips back on his. Whatever he was going to say was lost to him as her searing heat washed over him.

His hands found their way back under her shirt and with growing boldness he slid them around onto her stomach. His fingers traced along the subtle scars and came to pause on the freshest one near her navel.

“This is real,” he whispered. Memories of her on the bridge bubbled up into his consciousness but he quickly pushed it down. _Not now_ , he told himself.

2B paused and mumbled an affirmation before getting right back to work on his lips. 

“This is real,” he repeated between breaths. His hands explored her body and tugged at her clothes.

Her tattered hands scratched along his body. The rough metal that poked out scratched at his coat made him shiver. She slipped her hands up under his shirt and scratched lightly at his chest. Gods it felt so good. At the same time, guilt tugged at his chest at how much he enjoyed the feeling of her damaged hands. But if she said it was fine then it should be fine, right? Maybe next time when he healed her she could use her nails on him instead.

Next time...

9S’ heart skipped a beat when he realized there will _be_ a next time...a lot of “next times”. He pulled back, panting heavily. He looked into 2B’s tired eyes, unblinking, studying every minute detail. There was so much he wanted to say to her but the growing tension in his lower body wanted him to _do_ something first. 

Sensing something, 2B slid up against him; her thigh rubbed against his groin and his legs clamped around her involuntarily. He saw stars when her warmth pressed hard against his erection. It took all he had to not aggressively grind against her.

“2B...I need…” he panted, barely able to keep his body restrained. There was no way this was an appropriate time for what he wanted to do but…

He needed her.

All of her.

And by the look in her eyes, it was pretty clear she needed him too.

“What do you need?” She blinked slowly and pressed her forehead to his.

He struggled to form words through his frazzled mind so he answered her question with his hands. One slid up and grasped her breast, the other slid down along her ass. His head came to rest on her chest and he hummed a tune that matched the sound of her Black Box.

“Please...you…” He slid his fingers even lower, squeezing the soft skin of her rear and tugging at her panties. He was on the verge of tears again as every fiber of his being strained against his deepest carnal desires to strip them both down and show her how deeply he cared for her.

2B nodded, trembling, and before 9S could even grasp her answer his whole body lurched forward onto her. He squeezed down on her ass with both hands and shoved his tongue deep into her mouth. 2B reciprocated in kind but 9S was already one step ahead of her. 

With one fluid motion, he pulled her pants down as far as they could go. He pushed her to the floor, hand weaning through her hair and cradling her head. He climbed on top of her and ground his hips down roughly. They kissed again, and again as 2B struggled to undo his belt. She was a battler, after all; delicate work was not her specialty, especially with damaged hands. 

9S wanted to let 2B do it herself but all the fumbling so close to his cock was unbearable. The pants needed to go. Now. 9S quickly undid his belt and the two of them pulled his pants down together. They couldn’t even get them all the way off; 9S’ hips bucked forward, smacking the tip against 2B’s entrance. They both let out a sharp shreik at the sensation. 

Trembling, 9S looked into 2B’s eyes and a small nod and a sigh from her was all he needed to continue. He angled himself against her and slid inside, all too fast for his preference but at the same time his body wouldn’t slow. 

He paused, taking in the strangely-familiar feeling of her around him. Their bodies stilled; 9S needed a moment to adjust and take in all the sensations. 2B dug her fingers into his back, urging him to move but he couldn’t just yet. Even though his body begged him to as well, he just had to gaze at her for a moment longer. 

The way she looked at him. The way they moved so quickly to that point. The way she seemed to know where to touch to get him going...this wasn’t their frist time, was it? She had the memories of past encounters inside of her...and he didn’t. It almost made him sad but…

There was time to worry about that later. 9S closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to 2B’s.

He pressed his body against her, one hand on her head, the other on the small of her back. He didn’t care if it made it harder to thrust inside her, he had to be as close to her as he could. He had to feel every part of her with every part of him.

2B wrapped her legs around him and pulled him all the way inside; their hips collided with a soft thud. He fought against her iron grip to pull out and finally slam back in. He did it again, and again, quicking his pace each time. It was clumsy at first as the two of them struggled to find a rhythm but it didn’t take long for them to find a pace that suited them both.

His vision clouded and hearing dimmed until the only thing he could see or hear or _feel_ was _her._ See her stormy eyes filled with such emotion. Hear the soft moans that poured from her lips between thrusts and kisses. Feel her unbearable heat wrapping around his cock and pulling him deeper. Feel her damaged fingers scratching along his back, cutting his undershirt and leaving marks against his skin. Feel her tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, tasting every last inch of him. Feel her...all of her.

A knot formed in his throat and he pulled back, blinking back tears. 

“This is real,” he panted. The 2B that lay below him, touching him, loving him back...that was the real 2B. The urge to say something, anything was strong but there was nothing he could think of that could perfectly describe what he was feeling.

A low growl emanated from 2B’s throat as her thrusts became more frantic. Her grip tightened around his shoulders and pulled him back down onto her. She slid her tongue back into his mouth, in and out, biting his lip every chance she got. Something raw and primal began radiating from her in the way she looked at him with half-lidded eyes and tugged at his hair with trembling hands.

9S had a sudden feeling the situation was about to change.

He was proven right in the blink of an eye. 2B’s powerful muscles flexed as she twisted out from under him. He couldn’t even manage a yelp before his back hit the concrete, knocking the wind out of him. 2B thrust back down on him, pinning his arms against the floor.

9S’ arms shot up and pulled 2B down on top of him before his head even stopped spinning. The pressure in his gut grew to an almost unbearable level as 2B took the reins. 

His eyes grew hot and vision blurred as 2B ground down on him harder and harder. A tear slid down his face and he hurriedly blinked more out. He was...crying again? 

Something warm and wet splashed on his cheek and he focused back on 2B. She was crying too. She brushed her hand against his cheek and smiled, tears streaming down her face.

“Nine-s-s…” 

His climax hit him like a freight train. All of the pressure in his gut released into her and he cried out louder than he ever did before.

“2B! 2B! 2B” Again and again he moaned her name. Instincts took over completely and he bucked up furiously while holding her as close to him as possible. 2B buried her face in his neck, tears warming his skin.

“Nines…” she whispered into his ear. “Nines...I…” her voice trembled. Her body tensed, fingers dug into him, legs clamped around his. He kept going, kept pushing, kept rubbing, and kissing, and holding. She was almost there, he just had to figure out how to push her over the edge. 

“2B I…” he stopped himself. _Love you._ He wanted desperately to say it but something in the back of his mind told him the time wasn’t right. Some long-erased memory was trying to resurface. She would panic if he said it now, he realized. He closed his eyes and used the last of his energy to mouth the words:

“I forgive you.”

2B’s eyes shot open and fingers clamped down like a vise grip. Her body went rigid and with one final forced thrust down she came. She screamed into his shoulder, muffling her cries against him. 

“I’m sorry!” she wailed, trembling. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m so…” her words left her as she pulled him up into an embrace. 

“It’s okay,” he smiled. “We’re here now.” He squeezed harder. Their movements slowed to a standstill and 2B simply leaned into him and sobbed. 

“You’re here.” Her body grew heavy against his. He shifted them back until they came to rest against the wall. 

“I’m sorry,” she choked.

He slid his lips along her face until they came to rest under her eye. She was still crying. He kissed the tears away, humming a quiet melody he didn’t remember when he learned.

“I was so alone 2B.” 9S’ voice trembled. “That feeling was worse than anything you could have done in the past.”

2B let out a low whine.

“But it doesn’t matter now.” He stroked her hair. “We’re a broken mess but we’re here and safe and _alive._ ” He breathed deeply, feeling the chill sting of winter air in his lungs. “So let’s enjoy this feeling for now.”

2B nodded slowly and pressed her forehead to his once more. Their hands slid up and down each other’s bodies as they basked in the lingering afterglow. There was so much time to think and talk and remember later.

2B’s slow breathing soothed 9S; he closed his eyes and began to drift off. A cool breeze fluttering against his bare skin snapped him back awake and he finally became aware of where exactly they were. 

“We should head back to camp,” he groaned, sitting up.

2B hummed, shaking her head and tightening her grip.

“We need to fix your hands.”

“You’re so warm.”

9S let out a soft snort. “You know what’s warmer? An actual bed. In a room. In clean clothes.”

“...Mmm...”

“Come on 2B, let’s go home.”


End file.
